The Archaeology of Magic
by Alyce of the Togas
Summary: Wizarding Britain has a long history. Harry is keen to learn more about it. Slash.


I always hear the saying 'write what you know' – so that's essentially what this is... Well within reason... Anyhow – I hope you all enjoy my latest foray into writing fanfiction. To my dedicated readers who have been questioning me on when I will finish my other fics – I promise I will – eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this in any way.

This fic ignores several major events from the books (mostly just Half-blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) – but includes other major events – so bear with me. If you have any questions please ask and I'll explain as best as possible.

Slash of the male/male and female/female kind will eventually be appearing in this story. If you don't like slash then please leave. Don't read what you don't like.

* * *

_**The Archaeology of Magic**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

10th January 1998 - The Daily Prophet

**VOLDEMORT DEFEATED**

Harry James Potter defeated You-Know-Who yesterday in a bold counter strike to You-Know-Who's destruction of Hogsmeade on 7th January 1998. By using the ancient Roman spell _Amor Circuli_, Mr. Potter and his closest friends and advisors were able to disintegrate You-Know-Who. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore told The Daily Prophet "_Amor Circuli_ pulled the power of everyone in the circle and directed it through Mr Potter to Voldemort. The power of love was what destroyed Voldemort and stopped his reign of terror". Mr Potter (and everybody who was involved in the _Amor Circuli_)will be awarded the Order of Merlin at a special ceremony on 13th January. For further information on the people involved in the _Amor Circuli_ spell – p.3, for further information on the _Amor Circuli_ and how it works – p.5.

* * *

11th January 1998

To: Letters to the Editor, The Daily Prophet

I am most offended concerning the story in yesterday's Daily Prophet titled "Those who helped Potter". Once again The Daily Prophet shows ignorance and abysmal research skills as one very important person was left off your list. It would not have been possible to destroy Voldemort if it wasn't for the dedication and help of Professor Severus Snape. This is especially true as it was Professor Snape who not only found the spell used, but also trained the participants in casting it.

Please correct your error as soon as possible.

Harry Potter

* * *

12th January 1998 – The Daily Prophet

**Correction to "Those who helped Potter – 11****th**** January 1998" **

The Daily Prophet would like to add Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts also helped with _Amor Circuli_ and the defeat of Voldemort. He will be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class with the other awardees (listed below) tomorrow evening.

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Professor Filius Flitwick

Professor Pomona Sprout

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Neville Longbottom

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hermione started at the mobile phone sitting innocently on the bed in front of her. Parchment was scattered around her, "Forward Thinking Arithmancy" was open to her right while printouts about mobile phones and their engineering were sitting to her left.

Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath, "Ok – I can do this..." and proceeded to wave her wand over the phone chanting softly.

* * *

Draco sighed and continued up the hallway. While being Head Boy had a lot of perks – his own bedroom and study being the highlights – it also had disadvantages, such as having to patrol. Following the Dark Lord's – no Voldemort's – defeat, the students of Hogwarts had gone crazy with celebration. Running around after curfew, snogging in dark corners, throwing parties in the classrooms at night. Draco turned the corner and stopped short. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were quietly shutting the door to the Room of the Requirement, and despite obviously being careful about how loud they were talking – their conversation echoed through the empty corridor.

"Ron – you would be a fantastic publisher! You read any type of fiction you can get your hands on."

"But Harry-"

"No buts Ron. I've seen the drafts for the critiques and reviews of books you send to _Witch Weekly _and _The Daily Prophet_. They're good – really good!"

Draco stepped back around the corner as he saw the two boys were heading in his direction.

"Ok Harry. If you want to throw galleons at me to do this – then who am I to say otherwise..."

Hmmm... Draco thought to himself. This is very interesting...

After Harry and Ron had walked past Draco's hiding spot and into another corridor, Draco started his patrol again – with more enthusiasm this time. Plotting always made Draco happy.

* * *

15th June 1998

The Daily Prophet

**HARRY POTTER "SAVIOUR OF WIZARDING WORLD" GRADUATES HOGWARTS**

Harry James Potter, proclaimed Saviour of the Wizarding World after defeating You-Know-Who in January this year, graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday. What does Mr. Potter plan to do now? Professional quidditch? The Ministry of Magic? Head of the Auror Division? See p. 6 for further ideas on what The Saviour will do now.

* * *

Severus glided around the edges of the Great Hall trying to not attract any attention. He had seen Rita Skeeter lurking around earlier and wanted to avoid any and all journalists this evening. It was too bad he had been ordered here by Albus, or else he could be enjoying a nice glass of red wine while working on his latest project.

"Oomph!"

Severus looked down to see Harry Potter sprawled on the ground in front of him. He was unsurprised when Potter looked up at him, green eyes flashing for a second, before realising who had ploughed him over.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised it was you who steamrolled over me." Potter stated as he stood upright once again and brushed his robes down.

Severus sniffed, "Shouldn't you be out there mingling with your adoring fans Potter?"

Harry grinned, "Ah – but Professor Snape – they are also your adoring fans now as well."

Severus had to catch himself before he shuddered visibly. It was true. Since the Daily Prophet had run those ridiculous articles for weeks after Voldemort's demise and the Death Eaters capture, he had become somewhat a celebrity as well. It was annoying. And as Potter was obviously waiting for a reply, a cheeky grin tweaking the edges of his mouth, it was time for a conversation change...

"Have you decided what you're doing next yet Potter? I saw in the Prophet you were thinking of taking up the Minister's offer of becoming an Auror..."

Potter had the audacity to laugh. "No Professor Snape, I won't be doing that. I'm taking some time away from here to travel a bit and let the media hype die down."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "That's a surprisingly good idea," he stated to Potter before sweeping around the shocked shorter man to continue his lurking.

* * *

1st July 1998

Dear Hermione,

From the front of the postcard you already know where I am. Caracas is beautiful and I'm really enjoying Venezuela. It's warm here – which is lovely. Maybe I'll chase summer around the globe..? I went to El Hatillo yesterday; a colonial town which gives a good idea of what Caracas was like in centuries past. I think I'm going to spend the next couple of months travelling around South America – I'm interested in seeing the Incan and Mayan ruins. Good luck with your new venture – I'll know you'll be able to make it work!

Love Harry

* * *

"I have our first writer," Draco slipped into the leather-lined booth where Ron was enjoying a hamburger. Draco had cornered Harry and Ron before graduation and said he wanted to be Ron's partner for the publishing business he was planning on starting in the summer. Harry had just shrugged and said it was Ron's decision – he was just loaning Ron the start up costs. Ron surprised everybody when he agreed that Draco could be a full partner – and now obviously, here was the proof in the wisdom of that decision.

Ron gestured for Draco to continue as his mouth full of meat, pickles, cheese and sauce.

"It's Professor Snape." Draco declared.

Ron gagged a bit but eventually managed to swallow the bite, "You are joking right? What is it about? Some kind of discourse on the follies of today's youth for being idiots?"

Draco pierced Ron with a glare, "Of course I'm not joking!" the silver eyes narrowed slightly and a small sly smile played at his lips, "It's a memoir of sort, completely accurate historically, starting from the youth of Tom Riddle all the way to Voldemort's demise."

A smile started to form on Ron's face, "And let me guess – it incorporates all the behind-the-scenes sections? The ones which only a few know about..."

Draco's face split into a fully-fledged grin, "You bet."

* * *

14th September 1998

Dear Ron,

How is the business with Malfoy going? I'm sure he's not as bad as what you're describing, and if he continues to be - just ply him with something stronger than butterbeer. You know how he gets when he drinks.

Chile is amazing – at the moment I'm working my way through the Incan ruins in the area. There's so much to see! I'll include some photos and sketches in my next letter. After here I've decided to head to Egypt – I want to see the pyramids!

Harry

* * *

Bill was unsurprised when the owl sitting on his ledge turned out to be from Harry. Ron had mentioned in a floo call last month that Harry was thinking of coming to Egypt next. Looking around his dusty and mostly unused flat in Cairo, Bill grimaced. I suppose it's time for some cleaning up and restocking the pantry.

* * *

1st November 1998

Potter,

Here is an advance copy of "The Confidential Truth".

As you and your life were somewhat tied in with the whole mess please send any revisions back on those sections by 15th November.

Severus Snape

* * *

Severus glanced around the office. For a Weasley it was decorated very tastefully and surprisingly uncluttered. Personal touches were scattered throughout – there were some framed charcoal sketches on the wall of various landscapes – one looked like an Incan ruin, and the other a pyramid...

The quiet clearing of Mr. Weasley's throat caused Severus to look back towards the young man with an advanced copy of his book on the desk in front of him. "Professor Snape – if everything is in order, we're ready to start printing."

* * *

2nd December 1998

Dear Harry,

It worked!

I am now the founder and sole owner of Wizarding Wireless – mobile communication for wizards and witches of the modern era!

I've included a flyer for you. You'll have to wait till you reach civilisation again to get your proper present – but I'll have the shop in Melbourne put aside a laptop and mobile phone for you. Don't worry – it will work anywhere in the world where they've got Wizarding Wireless (though at the moment that's only in the major cities – we'll be rolling out regional wireless late next year), and I've set up an endless account for you.

I hope you're enjoying the heat of the Australian outback and so far haven't been bitten or stung by anything serious...

Has Ron mentioned Draco to you recently? I think something happened between the two of them. Last time I saw Draco he mentioned something about never drinking whisky again. I hope this doesn't ruin the business between the two of them – it's really taken off since they published Professor Snape's book. Have you read it yet? Ron said it was selling like wildfire and they have to get more printed.

Love Hermione

* * *

To: hgranger; rweasley

From: hpotter

Date: 25th December 1998

Subject: Happy Christmas!

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Happy Christmas!

Sorry I can't be there. I'm enjoying my time in Australia. I'm currently in Alice Springs, and am planning a trip across to the Gibson Desert Nature Reserve with some of the traditional wizards I've meet here. They're going to collect some rare ingredients they need, and I'm tagging along for the adventure (naturally!). Anyhow – better get going we're having goanna for dinner!

Love Harry

P.S

Thanks for the laptop and phone Hermione! They're terrific!

Ron – for goodness sake, you know how Draco gets when you give him hard liquor. Stop being so stupid!

* * *

The parcel was open and the owl long gone, and yet Severus was still sitting and looking at the parcel's content.

The note which came with it was still clenched in his hand, and the words kept on running through his head, _Dear Professor Snape – I thoroughly enjoyed your book and heard it made the window display of Flourish and Blotts. Well done! I was helping some Australian shamans with the collection of ingredients in the Tiwi Islands when I came across this and though you might like a sample. The shamans said it was really rare, but were happy to let me have some once I mentioned who it was for. Apparently your skills are well known by Australian potion masters – they still use your original recipe for water purifying. Anyhow – I hope this makes it safely to you. Enjoy. Harry Potter. _

Honestly – It had to be Harry Potter to send him a sample of Typhonium jonesii, a very rare (and endangered) herb.

* * *

To: nlongbottom

From: hpotter

Date: 19th Feburary 1999

Subject: Plants

Hey Neville!

How have you been? Sorry I haven't been in touch earlier! Too busy adventuring – but I promise only the good kind.

I was wondering if you would be interested in some plant cuttings to cultivate. I've come across some fascinating herbs and plants in Australia, and I've heard south-east Asia has some great ones as well. Let me know if you want me to collect some for you to try and grow – I know you've got your own greenhouse at Hogwarts now, not to mention those at your manor!

Harry

* * *

Fred and George were sitting in their flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes giggling softly to themselves and reading the latest online edition of The Quibbler.

"Hey Fred – do you think he realises it's us who send him all those questions?"

"Probably George."

Both of them grin at each other with wicked smiles. Of course Professor Snape, the meant to be anonymous writer of the Dear Potions Master column in The Quibbler, knew it was them. Who else would want to ask about the effect of lacewings with bat snot except those who like to cause explosions?

* * *

Harry clicked the answer button on his phone and Draco's distinctive drawl, "Harry? Harry? Are you there?"

Harry sighed and carefully set aside the latest sketch he was working on, "Yes Draco – I can hear you."

"Oh good. Just wanted to let you know I'm going to propose to Ron next week."

Harry blinked and his mouth fell open.

"Eh?"

"I'm proposing to Ron. Next week. Don't say anything to him or anyone else or I will hunt you down."

"Umm... Ok Draco. Congratulations?"

"Thank you Harry."

"Does this have anything to do with nights the two of you go cross-eyed from too much whiskey?"

Silence on the other end of the phone line, "I refuse to dignify that with an answer Potter. We will expect you to be at the wedding."

Harry was still in partial shock when Draco hung up on him. Shaking himself he picked up his charcoal pencil and grinned. Of course it had to do with the whiskey nights.

* * *

To: hpotter

From: rweasley

Date: 18th March 1999

Subject: Umm...

Hey Harry,

Where are you at the moment? Hermione mentioned you were travelling through south-east Asia.

Ok – I know you don't get the Daily Prophet, or even bother with the media at all, which is why I'm letting you know now – just so you're not surprised in case you hear it somewhere else.

Draco proposed to me.

And I said yes.

Ron

* * *

To: rweasley

From: hpotter

Date: 20th March 1999

Subject: Umm...

Ron – I know already.

Draco rang me last week.

Congratulations!

I never thought that the two of you starting up a publishing company together would work (sorry – but it's true) – but I'm so happy that you've managed to! And now engaged!

When's the wedding going to be? I'll come back for it (obviously).

Harry

P.S

I'm currently in Cambodia at Angkor Wat! It's amazing here! There's an archaeological dig being done by some muggles and I'm helping out a bit. It's really awesome!

* * *

Hermione stretched and looked around the office. She especially loved the new sketch Harry had sent her of Angkor Wat and it was already framed and on the wall.

There wasn't really a set order to how things worked here. Some days she would spend hours over the latest muggle technology trying to figure out if it would be of use to wizards and witches. Other days, her and Pansy would do nothing but loll around on the couches drinking coffee or wine discussing where to take the company next...

Hermione stood up to stretch out her back – it really was a stroke of genius to hire Pansy Parkinson for the marketing and advertising. Not that Hermione had much choice. She had shown up at the office and there Pansy was reorganising all the files and tutting over the latest advertisement in the newspapers. All Pansy had done was look at Hermione's surprised face, raised an eyebrow and said, "You need my help darling."

* * *

To: hpotter

From: gweasley

Date: 14th July 1999

Subject: WWW business

Hi Harry,

How terrific was that wedding! I still can't quite believe that it's Draco who Ron fell in love with – but eh. They seem happy enough. And I suppose Draco isn't too bad (except for managing to deflect every prank we tried on him!).

You're in Japan at the moment right? I heard everybody is going nuts for Hermione's Wizarding Wireless stuff over there.

I heard about this place from Lee Jordan who was in Japan last year. Can you do me a favour and go to the place on the map I've attached and pick up one of everything and ship it back. Don't worry, none of the stuff is illegal – I just want to see what type of pranks and stuff they have. Lee said it was awesome and on par with us. I'll transfer the funds for it next time we put your share of WWW profits in your account.

Thanks!

George

* * *

To: bweasley

From: hpotter

Date: 17th August 1999

Subject: Thanks!

Hey Bill,

I just wanted to say a proper thank you for showing me around those ruins in Jordan and letting me join in on your teams expedition. The ruins were amazing and it was great learning a bit about curse-breaking and how it all works.

Ok – well just wanted to say thanks again. It was awesome seeing you again and I hope you liked the sketch I sent of the ruins. Stay safe.

Harry

* * *

31st October 1999

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm currently in Turkey and remember you once mentioning enjoying those Turkish almond biscuits (Acıbadem kurabiyesi) so I've included a package of them for you. Could you please pass on the coffee to Professor Snape – I know he likes Turkish coffee.

Yours Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

Draco lent back against Ron and sighed. The latest manuscript he was reading was pathetic. Following the success of Severus' book, business had been booming for M&W Publishing, and manuscripts were literally pouring in the doors. Thankfully – not all of them were complete drivel like the one currently in his hand.

"Hey Ron?"

"Mmmm..." Ron was engrossed in reading his own manuscript.

"Harry should write a book about his travels."

"Aha..."

"You're not listening to me at all are you?"

"Mmmm..."

No – his husband wasn't listening to him. But that was alright. He would just have to convince Ron to convince Harry to write that book. It would have to be better than the drivel he was currently reading.

* * *

To: hpotter

From: dmalfoy-weasley

Date: 28th January 2000

Subject: When the hell are you coming back?

Potter,

When are you coming back to the UK? I want to discuss the possibility of you writing a book about your travels.

Draco

* * *

To: dmalfoy-weasley

From: hpotter

Date: 30th January 2000

Subject: That really makes me want to rush back...

Not.

You really need to work on your manners Draco. A good way to start would have been to ask me where I currently am. I'm in Greece at the moment enjoying the muggle repelling wards on all the wizarding ruins here, but will be heading to Italy tomorrow – just in case you wanted to know.

And I won't be writing a book. I've already told Ron this.

I'm going to be way too busy once I get back. And no – I won't tell either of you what I'll be doing. You just have to wait to find out like everybody else.

Harry

* * *

Harry sat at the small cafe near the hotel he was staying. It was a gloriously beautiful day in sunny Spain, and the table he was sitting at was covered with a small umbrella, reducing the glare off his computer screen.

Ok – this is it. The media hype surrounding the defeat of Voldemort had finally died down and he had enjoyed travelling around the world for a bit. He ended the course codes for the classes he wanted to take and hit enter. He had just formally sent his enrolment forms to Oxford Wizarding University. Out of all his classmates Harry was least expecting him to be one of them who decided to continue his education at a formal university... But then, the things he had learnt travelling the past year and a bit had placed a certain idea in his mind and he was determined to follow it through.

* * *

To: hpotter

From: owuenrolments

Date: 15th March 2000

Subject: Enrolment

Dear Mr. Potter,

We welcome you to Oxford Wizarding University and thank you for choosing our university to further your education. As you are going to be doing a cross muggle-wizard degree we will provide a time turner at the beginning of semester for your use.

You are enrolled in the following classes:

Understanding magic – the basics (Wizarding)

Introduction to History of Magic (Wizarding)

Introduction to World Archaeology (Muggle)

The Nature of Archaeological Enquiry (Muggle)

The documents attached explain everything you need to get for each class before semester begins.

Yours Sincerely,

Cecil Greenwood, Enrolments Officer, Oxford Wizarding University

* * *

To: hgranger

From: hpotter

Date: 17th June 2000

Subject: Coming home

Dear Hermione,

I'll be back in the UK on the 20th July. Remind everybody not to bother throwing a huge party or anything – ok.

Love Harry


End file.
